Harry Potter and the ultimate Warrior rewrite
by Vegito786
Summary: Harry goes threw a drastic change once he has reached the graveyard during his fourth year, with this new change Voldemort, Death Eaters and even Dumbledore won't stand a chance against him, look out world here comes the Ultimate Warrior! H/Many.


There you go guys first chapter, sorry it took so long but I had become really ill and couldn't get out of bed.

Thanks for you patience, hope you like the chapter cheers.

A slightly battered and bruised Harry Potter fell on the soil covered ground with his rival Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory, a golden trophy like cup landing in between both teens; Cedric was not as injured or tired as the younger teen and so was the first to stand back up and offered his hand to Harry who gladly took it before being pulled back up to his feet.

It was then that time had seemingly stopped around Harry and he looked around himself in complete shock and wonder, the strong breezes of the wind had stopped blowing and the leaves that were travelling around the empty graveyard where they had landed were frozen in place.

Cedric himself was frozen in a position of him looking to the side with a odd look sketched on his handsome face; not knowing what to expect Harry lifted his wand in front of himself defensively and took a look around his surroundings wearily.

Sudden movement to his left caught his attention and he quickly turned to the source and frowned when he saw a young man standing before him.

Like him this man too had messy jet black hair but it was much shorter than his own with the sides and the back looking like they had recently been cut at the barbers and the thin strands on top sticking up and pointing in random directions with the fringe falling over his forehead without touching it and stopping just below his eyebrows, he too had emerald green eyes but didn't have any spectacles over them, his nose was short and perfect along with the rest of his face; there was no baby fat to it, his looks went beyond rouged handsome.

The man looked to be in his mid 20's and stood at just over 6'4, he was quite muscular from what Harry could tell and had an aura of vast power and confidence around him which gave Harry the feeling of intimidation for the man despite the fact the man had a kind smile on his handsome face.

He was dressed in blood red combat robes that hugged his body perfectly, the robes looked to be made of dragon hide with strange designs and insignias inscribed into the chest and shoulder blades of the robes, the arms of the robes stopped just below the elbows and a strange watch like device was strapped to the man's right wrist, fingerless gloves covered both of his hands and looked to be made of the same material as the robes, the trousers too were made of the same material and hugged his legs, he was also wearing dragon hide blood red boots.

Harry despite his shocked and frightened state realized that the person standing in front of him was transparent just like sir Nicolas, 'he must be a ghost' Harry reasoned to himself.

"Hello Harry Potter" said the 'ghost' with a chuckle, "I assure you that I am no ghost but I'm not fully here either."

Harry's eyes widened in shock at what he had heard and levelled his wand at the stranger, "who are you, how do you know who I am and how did you read my mind?" he demanded angrily.

The man shocked Harry once again when his smile broke into a bright grin instead of being frightened or angry as most would have been, "very good! You have the right instincts, maybe you are worthy" he finished with a chuckle confusing Harry further, "very well, I shall tell you about myself, all I ask is that you don't interupt during my tale, all of your questions will be answered once I have finished."

Not knowing what was going on and still in a great deal of shock Harry just nodded his head and allowed the stranger to continue, "first of all allow me to introduce myself, my name is Harry Potter" he told the wide eyed teen standing in front of him.

"That's impossible! For one thing there can't be two versions of anyone person interact with each other without ruining time completley, you also look completley different from me and your older" the younger Harry exclaimed once his shock had worn off.

The older Harry nodded his head with a deep chuckle, "that is true aside from the fact that I am from a different realm" seeing the disbelife still evident on his younger counterparts face the older Harry sighed, "sit down Harry, time has completely stopped thanks to the specialy designed ward that I erected once I saw you and the story I'm about to tell you will take quite a while" he said with a wave of his hand and a large leather sofa appeard behind the teen.

Still weary of the 'stranger' Harry kept his wand aimed at him but took a seat on the comfortable cusion, not once taking his eyes off of the man and gave him a look that demanded an explanation.

Taking a seat himself the man began, "As I've told you, I am from a diiferent realm, where I'm from we too have magic but at greater quantanties which makes us magical people far more powerful than in this realm," seeing how his counterpart was about to interrupt the older Harry raised his right hand stopping him, "I have the ability to read people's minds and so I know how powerful the average wizard is in your realm" he told him with a grin which widened further upon seeing Harry's awed expression, "now before I continue all I ask is that you don't ask questions, all answers will be given once I have finished with my tale and the merging."

Harry frowned at the merging part, not knowing what he meant by that but nodded his head slowly, "alright then" he said softly.

The older Harry nodded his head, "very good, now as I was saying, every magical being is far more powerful than the ones in this realm, the cause is simple three hundred years ago a meteorite crashed into London, the meteorite itself was th size of the Eifel Tower but was enfused with very powerful magical energies, non-magics as we call them in my realm died because of their inability to control the energies which had gathered all around the city while the magical beings powers were greatly increased, with their increase in power they waged a war with the non-magics that almost took them out, not all of the magical beings are evil in my realm however and those that wanted to protect the non-magics joined with me along with my mates."

The older Harry stopped for a bit and sighed softly, "before I continue I'm going to tell you about myself, you see Harry I was born six thousand years ago, I don't know why but Fate and Destiny have chosen me to be their champion, I don't really know how or why but I can never grow old and neither can my life mates, I have been fighting evil forces since the age of thirteen and I'm the most powerful magical being alive" he told his younger counterpart in all seriousness.

"Now I can continue, around the same time as the meteor incident aliens from another planet invaded our home, its my beliefe that these aliens are the ones that sent that meteor, probably because they knew what effects the rock would have on us, these aliens are very powerful and come in many different shapes and sizes, in a matter of years they had almost destroyed the entire planet but thankfully me and my organization were there to fight them, I lost a lot of men and women to these aliens but we have also killed many of them ourself and thanks to the great power that Fate and Destiny have given me, I am too powerful for even their leader and I would have destroyed him but he was hidden somewhere along with his top genrals and commanders, we'd been trying to gather intel on his location but had no luck."

"Two years ago we finally managed to defeat the alien army though there are still some of them hidding on my Earth, seeing how corrupt my plante has become me along with my mates and my generals have left that realm and come to this one, the reason I look like a ghost is because I'm going to fuse with you but I need your permission to do so which is why I told you everything that I have, once we're fused all of my memories and powers will become yours as well as my ever lasting youth which will be shared by my mates counterparts" he finished with a bright smile.

The younger Harry was in a complete daze which his counterpart broke him out of with a soft slap on his face making him jolt back in shock and glare angrily at his oldr self, "what as that for?" he snarled angrily.

The older Harry chuckled softly before answering, "you were in complete shock which I had to brake you out of, now the question is will you accept the fusing with me?" he asked with no hint on humour in his tone.

"What will happen to you if I refuse" younger Harry asked with a frown.

Older Harry's eyes narrowed in a frown as he answered, "I will go to a different reality until I have found another version of ourself who will accept the fusing" he told him softly before continuing "and if I can't find anyone who will accept I'll just go back to my reality."

Younger Harry nodded his head in understanding before looking up at his counterpart with a bright smile, "I accept" he told him happily.

Older Harry's face broke into a matching grin as he unstrapped his watch like device and handed it to his counterpart who took it with a look of confusion which turned into shock as it became solid as it touched his hand, the strap was made of pure silver and instantly changed size as soon as it touched his hand to match his wrist size perfectly, the screen was rectangle in shape but didn't have a clock inside it but was completely blank instead.

"That is a device of my own creation" older Harry explained upon seeing his counterparts confused look, "it has many functions to it, it can detect any and all threats in a thrirty mile radius that spreads out in all directions, it can shut down enemy electronics within a hundred miles of it, it can erect an unbreakable dome like shield that can cover an entire city the size of Machester, it has a storage base inside of it with all of my shrunken possessions which include my countless books, weapons, clothes, food and money, these are only some of its more useful abilities."

Younger Harry was once again in complete shock which allowed older Harry to strap the watch like device around his right wrist, smiling at his counterpart he took a deep breath before closing his eyes as he began to glow a blinding white before transforming into an orb the size of a Quaffle and instantly shooting inside of Harry making him gasp and groan in pain as his physical appearance began to change.

Harry now stood at exactly 5'10 and his skinny body had transformed into that of a professional athlete, his hair formely long and untamed now matched his older counterparts, his face didn't have an ounce of baby fat and was perfectly solid making him look increadibly handsome, his clothes length had changed with his size and the silver strap had opened up to fit around his slightly thicker wrist too.

Harry now had all of his counterparts memories and powers which he had mized emotions about, he was absolutley thrilled about having all of this power so that he could protect his friends from any enemy who would attack them but was furious at what he had seen in a memory from his counterpart in his reality, hearing about a war torn world was completely different from seing it with your own eyes.

He had seen countless innocent people being slaughtered by both the magical beings and the aliens that had attacked their home planet; closing his eyes Harry cleared his mind thanks to his Occlumency which was unbeatable along with his Leglimency.

Gathering his emotions under his control as well Harry opened his eyes and cancelled the time controlling ward mentally; Cedric turned his head to Harry instantly and his eyes widened upon seeing the younger teens appearance, "Harry wha..." he went to ask but was cut off by Harry's watch like device.

"Two hostiles have appeared via Apparation" came the soft femanine voice from the watch which sounded just like Hermione's.

With another mental thought the trophy like cup shot up into Cedric's hand who reflexively caught it and with a bright flash instantly disappeared; Harry then melted into the shadow of a lone thick and long tree just as a firgure came walking over the hilly grass, the person who was carrying a baby like creature wrapped in a cotton sheet in his arms looking around in confusion, "what is it Wormtail, where is Potter and why haven't you killed the spare?" asked the cold voice coming from the 'baby.'

"I...I...I...d...don't kn...know my l...l...lord P...P...P...Potter and h...his f...f...friend were s...supposed t...t...to b...be h...h...h...here b...b...but t...t...their n...not" came the small fearful voice from the person carrying the bundle.

"Crouch had told us that the plan was a succesful and that Potter would be here along with another but there is no one here" said the 'baby' angrily once he had taken a look at his surroundings.

Feeling warm and wet liquid dripping on the side of his head the 'babies' blood red eyes looked up in annoyance as he assumed that his worthless servent was drolling on him, seeing half of Wormtail's head in the palm of a floating armless hand, his eyes widened in shock just as his servants body fell on his back against the rough ground making the 'baby' grunt in pain, his blood red eyes never left the 'killer' hand though and he looked on in awe and fear as the rest of the assassin materialised from the very groand itself.

"Potter!" exclaimed the 'baby' just as his body imploded thanks to Harry's mental curse spraying the surrounding area in a mist of crimson dust as well as countless body parts ripped to shreds, Harry's body was protected thanks to a powerful shield that he had mentally conjoured.

The spirit of Lord Voldemort rose up from out of the remains just like in Harry's first year before flying straught off into the nights sky.

Harry sighed with a shake of his head just as his body floated off of the ground and he looked up at the sky before blsting off into the sky with a sonic boom left in his wake thanks to the great speeds he was flying at.


End file.
